


Bad thoughts

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Kudos: 2





	Bad thoughts

Im scared about the future of the lgbt lives, mine and my brothers, sisters, and siblings around this nation.

I should not have to worry about my basic human rights being threatened, I should have the right to marry a man if I choose.

There is a small part of me that wonders if they'll round us up.

If there will once again be concentration camps in the USA, 

(Note that the first concentration camps were in ww2 for the Japanese)

But I should have these thoughts swimming in my head, but they exist amd im terrified that they might become reality.


End file.
